Home is where the Heart is
Samantha Carter takes measure to combat the depression... measures she knows aren't the rational thing to do. Atlantis Full Episode can be found here. Sam’s still quite depressed over leaving Earth and Pegasus behind. The last few nights in Pegasus are still fresh in her mind and the only person she has is Daniel. Working on repairing Atlantis helps distract her, but Mila’s innocent questions only bring up more pain and annoyance in cleaning up after the young woman. Incredible Find Daniel finds evidence in the data from the outpost that leads to the theory that while this galaxy has stargates, it was not terraformed by the Ancients, instead left to evolve on its own. This leads to a big difference in the kind of setting they’re in, and while some planets are habitable, the majority are not. A little investigation of the data recovered from the outpost on the mainland leads to a whole new slew of Stargate Addreses, and with Chuck’s assistance, she’s able to get them into the Atlantis Database. She also feels a little jealous of Chuck, his ‘Platonic’ sexual relationship with Larrin seems to be helping him, and Sam can’t help but wish she had something like that right now. Spending a little more time with Daniel who is having quite the time with Teyla and Torren, she ends up convincing herself to try and mend the fences with John in an attempt to move forward. She finds herself at his quarters in the evening carrying snacks and a blanket, an offer of truce. Unhealthy and Awkward After watching some Futurama awkwardly, they finally admit that pushing each other away was the wrong thing to do, but they’re not ready for anything more. John because he’s still very confused over who he actually is after his mind-meld with Rodney, and Sam because she’s just scared to have something like this with someone she works with. So they agree to a ‘friendly’ non-sexual relationship, spending the night every so often just to dull the edge of pain because they can’t really trust anyone else at the time. Both know it’s unhealthy, but they don’t know what else to do. Daedalus Daedalus is crippled, damage from the final battles of Pegasus and Rodney’s miraculous ascended saving of Atlantis. Kevin Marks has taken personal charge and the Travelers are curious as well. He estimates several months of work and retrofit to make the ship space worthy again. Notable Quotes Mila asking Samantha some innocent questions. Mila: “You weren’t married or anything… were you?” Samantha: '“Ummm… ''no.” '''Mila: “I’m not embarrassing you, am I?” Samantha: “''A little.” _______________ ''Samantha on Wormhole Drive Repair Samantha: “It’ll be a long time… maybe never... it’s more fried than a Taco Bell chalupa.” Daniel: '“Never tried one. Fried foods and me don’t agree.” '''Samantha: '“I’d kill for a Big Mac…” __________________ John and Samantha coming to an agreement. 'John: '“Sam…I know why you came down here… and…and we need to… discuss ''this…” '''Samantha: '“…Yeah… yeah I uhh… yeah.” '''John: “I’m… I’m not okay with this yet Sam… I still… I still feel like I’ve got 2 heads squished in my own. But I’m losing it Sam… I… I can’t talk to anyone… they just… they don’t know… and I can’t tell them.” Samantha: “I… I know… and… I guess you and Daniel are the only ones I'' can talk to. Daniel… he’s my best friend but…I need that John… I… I’m not okay with this either but… '' I need this.” 'John: '“''Yeah… yeah… me too.”'' Notes *As of the end of Season 1, this has been voted the worst episode of Dark Frontier or Universal Sin for its lack of action and writing style. *The Stargate in the outpost has been taken to Atlantis. The Pegasus gate has been secured in storage. *Atlantis's power grid is badly damaged, but is undergoing repair from the Travelers and remaining Earthborn. *John and Sam apparantly both have a love of Futurama, *Daniel is spending most of his time assisting with cultural problems alongside Teyla, Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One Category:Episodes